warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharptalon
Sharptalon is a stocky, solid brown tom with clear amber eyes and red-tailed hawk wings the color of his pelt. He has long, curved, sharp claws hence earning his name, but his prefix is Sharp because of his prickly and defensive personality. He has big ears and his pupils are nearly almost slit. He is compact and also has small, delicate paws, just like his beloved sister Aspenheart. Appearance Sharptalon is stocky, yet well-muscled, and can maneuver through the wooded forests and moors of FeatherClan territory very well. He has wide spaced and large ears, and very piercing clear amber eyes. His fur color is a solid, rich brown with no apparent or visible markings on his pelt. He has a long tail that wraps neatly around his paws, which are delicate and small. He is tall and imposing but compact at the same time. His red-tailed hawk wings are large and majestic, and their full wingspan rival those of an eagle's. Their feathers are the color of his pelt. He has long, sharp and curved claws that resemble hawk talons, earning him his suffix. Personality * Very protective of those he loves * Loving and caring towards those he loves * Has a lot of healthy ambition * Quick-witted * Will do anything to protect those he loves (which ultimately is his downfall) * Pretty bloodthirsty towards his enemies * Delights in battling his enemies * Holds grudges very easily * Tries to stamp out his desire for vengeance towards Hawkstar but ultimately fails * Skilled and talented, but never brags * Task-driven History Nope. I'm NOT spoiling Sharptalon's Vengeance for all of you ;) You can suffer in the suspense :D Just read Sharptalon's Vengeance for his history! Relationships SHARPFIRE SHARPFIRE SHARPFIRE * 'Aspenheart: '''Sharptalon loved his sister very much, but could be overprotective of her at times. He admired her and was very supportive of her, and would die trying to protect her. When she was slain by the dogs, he was heartbroken and spiraled into depression, only to be brought out by a very special tom... * 'Phoenixfire: '''Knowing Phoenixfire since kithood, the two toms have always been very, very close friends, sometimes to the point of being brothers. But after Aspenheart's death, Phoenixfire became even more special to Sharptalon and it was sometime at that point he developed romantic feelings for the tom, and soon they became official. They were even closer to each other as mates, and they shared many private moments and secrets with each other. However, something happened and Phoenixfire and Sharptalon broke up, only for them to reconcile again in StarClan <3 * '''Hawkstar: '''Sharptalon had always disliked the tom, but when Hawkstar ordered for his warriors to retreat and not help Aspenheart, Sharptalon hated and loathed him with a vengeance. He had always stamped it down, though. Until Jaggedstar came... * '''Jaggedstar: '''Jaggedstar used Sharptalon as a tool for his own desires, and often related to the tom, but Sharptalon had always refused the tom, so Jaggedstar took it one step further... DID I SPOIL ANYTHING? I HOPE NOT Trivia * Bad things happened to him. * He had truly loved Phoenixfire, even if he hurt Phoenixfire in the end. * Frost I beg you not to spill the beans on what happens to Sharpboi in the end * Sharptalon bestowed a life to Phoenixfire during Phoenixfire's leadership ceremony * Yes, he's dead. * Phoenixfire killed him. * And that's all the spoilers I'm going to give. Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Warriors Category:Evil Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats